Sonic Boarding School
by BattleFieldHedgehog
Summary: When Cole the Hedgehog is sent to a boarding school but not his brother someone is in big trouble.
1. Chapter 1

(Told in Second Person P.O.V)

"Mondays always suck," a black hedgehog with some spikes covering his eyes said. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, and blue jeans, and had some stylish grey boots on. "Why did Mom and Dad send ME to boarding school?" He said to himself. "Why didn't they send my brother instead?!" he complained. "At least I'll have my own room..." He started saying until someone bumped into him. "Hey watch where you're...!" he said until he saw the person. She was a beautiful lilac cat with golden eyes. "OH, i'm sorry," was all he could say. She smiled and said, "It's okay I was in a rush and I didn't see you." _Bet you're glad you did _He thought devilishly then quickly shook the thought away. _Now's not the time to flirt _He thought. "What's your name?" The cat asked.

_Cole's POV_

"My name is Cole, Cole the Hedgehog." I answered. "Cool my name is Blaze the Cat!" said Blaze. "And," and a Silver Hedgehog said as he walked up,"My name is Silver AKA her boyfriend." _Well that bites_I thought as I put on my best smile while he glared. "Alright nice to meet you." I said as i picked up my guitar case. "You play?" Blaze asked. "And Sing" I confirmed. "You should entertain at the Coffee Shop I'll put in a good word." Blaze said smiling. "Sure." was all I could say I was still caught in those eyes, I stopped looking when I heard Silver growl."So are you new?" he asked. "Unfortunately, my parents sent me here, but my brother stayed home because he had a choice!" I started to complain but stopped. "Well you should get settled in your dorm and get your schedule because classes start soon." Said Silver. Now that I saw it they looked familiar, _Crap! _I thought _They worked with my Brother or should I say Sonic the Hedgehog._ "Well I better go I'll stop by the coffee house later maybe!" I yelled as I took of running towards the school office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cole's POV_

I made it to the office after very confusing directions from students. I knocked on the door and I heard a woman's voice say "Come in." I walked into the room and quickly read the plaque on the desk that said Ms. Hedgekiss. "Hello Ms. Hedgekiss I am Cole and I am starting here today." I said while shaking her hand. She was a Baby Blue Hedgehog with a Women's Suit on. "OH, right you're Sonic's brother!" She said happily as she got my keys and schedule. _Yup, I'm Sonic's brother _I thought with a dry smile. She handed me the keys and schedule and I thanked her and left. I made it to the apartment building and went straight to my room where there was a small kitchen in a corner of the room with essentials and in the other corner there was a twin size bed with black sheets and blanket. I set my stuff down and put up a poster that was a map of the school and i quickly memorized the locations of my classes I had a smaller map in my bag but i like to remember things. I went to look around the apartments and I noticed that there was only one shower room in the whole complex and we had to use it at least once everyday. I started to dislike the thought until I thought of the Cute Girls and quickly rethinked the idea._ This isn't so bad _I thought. I kept thinking about the place in my room until the bell rang for school sessions to start as I grabbed my bag and make sure I looked okay i headed to my first hour CHEMISTRY. _Whoo... _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Well walking to chemistry might make a problem after leaving the apartment I was the only person without a ride of some sort. _Note to self, _I thought, _buy some skates or something_. I really shold have thought about it but I didn't have a another second to waste as I raced to my class. I got to my class because they have longer passing periods. As I walked in I saw Blaze and Silver talking to huge group of people in the class. There were two echidnas, a fox, a rabbit, two hedgehogs, and a few more. They saw me as I waved quickly then walked to the back of the class where they had a paper that said my name on it. I read it and saw it showed things that I needed for the class and Blah-Blah-Blah. I sat down and checked back at the group and realized they all worked with my brother. There was Silver, Blaze, Amy; my brother's stalker. Shadow; my brother's rival, Knuckles; my brother's friend and allie, Lara-su; Knuckle's girlfriend, Cream; amy and blaze's friend, and Tails; my brother's well brother. Thankfully I never met any of them. _Well... this is gonna be a weird and long experience of school, _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Well the teacher walked in and wrote Welcome to 9th Grade Chemistry. I quickly checked the classroom and noticed that I was the only other person besides the huge group in the classroom. SO, lucky me stuck in a class with my Brother's Friends and I have no partner. Well lets see i have to add the green liquid to the test tube then add the water to the beaker... Then my heart skipped a beat as the door opened and i saw my brother's ex who sadly recognised me. Sally Acorn walked straight to me and my heart fluttered as i remembered how beatiful she looked thankfully no-one paid attention to me as she walked in. She sat down in the seat next to me and we worked in akward silence until she spoke,"So what are you doing here?" "Well you know me always wanting to make entrances." I replied as I mixed the beaker and test tube. "Well its nice to see you..." she said akwardly. "Yeah..." I said almost as akwardly. Unfortunately "The Group" (That's what im going to call them) noticed this rather awkward conversation. "Do you guys know each other?" Shadow asked. We sat there staring at him for a second then I replied,"I know all of you..." "Uh...how do you know us?" he asked. "Well you all worked with my brother." I stated unsure of if they understood what I was saying. "Yeah and who's your brother?" Shadow asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog." I said as the bell rang and I walked out of the classroom and towards my Second Period Language.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of my secong period Language and felt like hitting a post with my fist. _Are you Sonic's brother? You don't look like him! _People's comments just played through my mind. _Effin teachers and students_ I thought as I pulled out my schedule _well I guess I have lunch hour then my last class _I thought happily. Now where to go for lunch? Off campus or on? _Its cheaper off campus so maybe I'll walk to..._ My thought was interuppted as I saw some Squirrel hitting on Sally. Then he went and started snogging her as she tried to push him off. I walked over calmly grabbed the guy by the shoulder. "Hey!" was all I heard as I threw him off of her. I held my arm out to her and she took It and we began walking in no particular direction. "Thanks..." was all she could say. "Welcome." I replied non-chalantly. I looked around akwardly then thought of something to ask her. "Are you on your lunch hour?" I asked with hope. "Yes." She said with a giggle. "Why are you laughing?" I asked not understanding why she was giggling. "You are possibly the most sociably akward person." She said laughing. "Thanks, for the self-esteem boost." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Welcome." She said impersonating me then began laughing some more. "Where do you want to go?" I asked trying to change the topic. "We can go to the coffee shop they have cheap sandwiches." She said. "I keep hearing about this place but I have never seen it." I state as Sally gave directions to the shop.


End file.
